a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent conductive substrate which is to be used as a transparent electrode or the like for touch panels, liquid crystal display devices, electroluminescent display elements, etc., and a method of making the transparent conductive substrate.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Transparent conductive layers are obtained generally by forming films of oxides such as indium-tin-oxide (ITO) and tin-antimony-oxide (ATO) on glass and plastic films by the sputtering method or the CVD method. However, these methods require expensive equipment and can not provide high productivity or high yield, thereby hardly permitting manufacturing of the transparent conductive layers at low costs and being not suited to manufacturing of transparent conductive layers having large areas.
For this reason, it has conventionally been carried out to form, on substrates, transparent conductive circuits by printing and setting conductive patterns of a transparent conductive ink which contains ultra-fine particles having a particle size smaller than the wavelength of visible light.
This ink contains the ultra-fine conductive particles as a filler and a resin such as thermoplastic resin, thermosetting resin or ultraviolet-setting resin as a binder as well as a solvent and a small amount of additives as dispersing agent etc. When the patterns of the transparent conductive ink printed on the glass film or the plastic film are set (by drying, heating or ultraviolet irradiation), the ultra-fine conductive particles adopted as the filler are brought into contact with one another and fixed in this condition with the resin used as the binder, thereby forming a conductive coating film. If the resin selected as the binder is used in too large an amount, the resin is interposed among the filler particles and hinders mutual contact of the particles, thereby resulting in enhancement of the surface resistance. If the resin is used in too small an amount, on the other hand, the filler particles are brought into close contact with one another and the surface resistance is low, but gaps remain among the filler particles and constitute a cause for light scattering, thereby lowering transmittance or degrading optical performance of the coating, enhancing a haze value and lowering strength of the film as well as adhesive force of the film to a substrate. Therefore, the resin as the binder should be used in an optimum amount. However, when an attempt is made to lower the surface resistance, for example, the haze value of the coating will be enhanced to such a degree as to degrade the optical performance of the film, whereby the conventional printing method was incapable of satisfying the two requirements of the low surface resistance and favorable optical performance.
Further, there is also known another method of forming a transparent conductive layer by coating a substrate made of glass or the similar material with an ink containing ultra-fine ITO particles and calcining the ink.
This method allows the ultra-fine ITO particles to be calcined at a high temperature and can provide surface resistance of a film which is far lower than that of the film prepared by the method which comprises the step to coat the substrate at the normal temperature with the ink containing the ultra-fine ITO particles. However, the method utilizing the calcination at the high temperature does not permit using a film made of a plastic material such as polyester as a base plate member and allows gaps to remain among the ultra-fine ITO particles, thereby posing, like the printing method, a problem related to optical performance of transparent conductive layers.